<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Knots by starvaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786910">Love Knots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria'>starvaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Gags, Knotting, Orc! Zethrid, Outdoor Sex, Rope Bondage, Scent Marking, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvaria/pseuds/starvaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind them both, Pidge squirmed in an ongoing attempt at getting loose from her ropes. She had been at it for the past half hour. Or however long it had been since Zethrid last got bored of Romelle and decided to switch between the two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pidge | Katie Holt/Romelle, Pidge | Katie Holt/Zethrid, Romelle/Zethrid (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Knots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This could probably be longer but it was a spur of the moment horny thought and it's 3am so here ya go! Yes, I'm aware orcs probably wouldn't have knots. We'll just ignore that for a hot minute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not too often we get such cute human girls passing through here.” Zethrid gloated.</p><p>Behind them both, Pidge squirmed in an ongoing attempt at getting loose from her ropes. She had been at it for the past half hour. Or however long it had been since Zethrid last got bored of Romelle and decided to switch between the two.</p><p>Currently, Romelle herself was reclined beside Zethrid near the campfire, her leg raised slightly to allow Zethrid easier access to her pussy while giving her a full view of the plump of her ass. She had been bound the same way as Pidge, a gag made from torn strips of her dress and a band of tight rope around her wrists. The only difference was that Romelle lacked her ankle binds whereas Pidge still had them, most likely because Romelle was currently in use by the muscular orc woman. </p><p>Both of the girls had been warned not to take the trail as a shortcut time and time again, often being told stories of how orcs inhabited the forests and often took that route in an attempt to get to the nearest kingdom a few miles away. But it was already getting dark by the time they started home. </p><p><em> Surely </em> nothing would happen if they took the trail back <em> just this once </em>.</p><p>The two had, of course, been wrong.</p><p>Across from her, Pidge now heard Romelle whimper behind her gag - loudly this time - and realized that Romelle must be getting close to her first orgasm of that night. Eventually, Romelle had just stopped struggling against Zethrid’s grip and had given in - allowing her to do whatever she wanted. Zethrid’s fingers slid in and out of Romelle’s pussy, strips of her white dress still clinging to parts of her body where Zethrid had ripped it open - not quite thinking through the plan of tying both of the girls up before she properly disrobed them. Pidge could even recall the delight in her tone as she did, making note of how she knew that virgins from their village traditionally wore white dresses.</p><p>Romelle’s cum only dripped as Zethrid fingered her harder, soaking them both. Whether the tears in the corner of Romelle’s eyes were from fear, pleasure, or a combination of the two - Pidge couldn’t quite determine. Romelle had gone pretty limp due to Zethrid’s roughness, possibly enough that she was drooling through her gag. Finally, Romelle let out a shriek, seemingly going stiff for a moment. Zethrid didn’t stop as Romelle seemed to shake, holding her down even more as she fucked her through her orgasm. Even then, she continued to rub her afterwards as Romelle laid there, panting and whining. An absolute mess. </p><p>“There’s a good little girl.” Zethrid replied. She pulled her coated fingers out of Romelle, allowing the rest of her cum to pour down her thighs.</p><p>Romelle let out another whimper as she collapsed back onto the blanket, her breasts bare and bouncing. This only seemed to give Zethrid another idea, seeing that there was a part of Romelle that wasn’t fully coated with her scent yet. Reaching forward, she now took both of Romelle’s breasts in her hands. Given how Zethrid’s cock was already hard and dripping and how large Romelle’s breasts actually were, it didn’t take long for Romelle to figure out what was about to happen.</p><p>
  <em> Or so she thought. </em>
</p><p>Behind them, Pidge yelled. Whatever it was she was yelling, it was muffled by her gag and directed entirely at Zethrid. Looking up, Romelle could see the smirk on Zethrid’s face, her hungry glare turning to Pidge. After a moment of hesitation, Zethrid’s hands slid away from Romelle’s chest as she stood and headed toward the other side of the campsite.</p><p>Pidge only seemed to shout more empty threats as Zethrid approached. She kept her glare as Zethrid picked her up by the ropes wrapped around her arms and ribs with no  effort, a giant in comparison. Pidge was almost like a ragdoll to her. Despite her threats, Pidge was still helpless to do anything. Zethrid seemed perfectly aware of this fact as well, thrilled by it even.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Brown Eyes. I didn’t forget about you.”</p><p>Pidge tried to kick and fight against her bonds once more as Zethrid carried her toward the blanket. Romelle had gathered enough strength to sit up and now looked toward Pidge with worried eyes, wondering what exactly it <em> was </em> that Zethrid had in store for her as if she hadn’t already stretched her open hours earlier.</p><p>Zethrid now rested on her knees, her hard cock fully erect as she leaned Pidge over in front of her, ass up. She was pleased to see that Pidge’s holes were still stretched slightly and in perfect condition to take her cock even further. She couldn’t help but slide her finger against Pidge’s folds, getting a whimper from the tenderness of it.</p><p>“Since you’re so eager, why not put on a good show for your friend and show her exactly how she’s going to take my cock later.”</p><p>Pidge and Romelle shot each other a look, remaining silent.</p><p>“No? Nothing to say now?” Zethrid inquired. </p><p>Slowly, Zethrid pulled Pidge toward her, to where her back was pressed against her chest. Her cock dangled just inches away from her pussy, almost teasingly.</p><p>“I’m sure we can change that.”</p><p>Pidge let out a gasp as Zethrid slid her down onto her cock. In spite of her efforts at resenting the pleasure that came from it, Pidge could feel her eyes cross. Just barely, she could feel Zethrid’s cock slide deep enough that it left a lump at the bottom of her stomach that was, no doubt, swelling to the point where Pidge would be stuck there for a while.</p><p>At least she was lucky enough that Zethrid wasn’t knotting her mouth to get her to shut up like she had joked about doing earlier. She had already threatened to make Romelle grip her tusks while she bounced her in her lap.</p><p>“Do you like that? Human?” Zethrid mocked.</p><p>She pressed her hand against the bulge, releasing a moan in unison with Pidge from the feel of it inside of her.</p><p>“Thought so.” She sighed, her composure returning. “I <em> was </em> just going to have fun with the both of you tonight and be on my way, but since you both seem to be enjoying this so much, I might just have to take you back to my village. I’m sure there are a few other gals there that you could both show a good time to, just so long as you realize that, at the end of the night, you both belong to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>